User talk:Grizzlei
Welcome Yeah CT... This is the best welcome thingymabob I could come up with so.....yeah. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 22:16, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Heylo The title explains it.--ChurchReborn 22:20, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Votes Teh featured articles thing, you kinda put yes on both No and Yes.--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 20:35, 24 November 2007 (UTC) Join up. Read rules, have fun, etc. Peace, SPARTAN-091|Admin| HelmetComm 00:48, 28 November 2007 (UTC) BR55A3 Battle Carbine Hey, dude, nice article. I was wondering if I could use it in some of my own stories, pherhaps a post in Glorious Oblivion. Spartan 501 02:35, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Another thing on the BR55A3, I was wondering if I could add it to a list of BRs I'm making. ? Spartan 501 16:07, 24 January 2008 (UTC) Could I let some of my Spartan-IIIs use the BR55A3? Wrong IP Hello Commander Tony, I am Odysseas-spartan-53.I have to tell you that when I am going to edit something and I am banned it shows an IP which is not mine.The IP starts with 10.something when my current IP is 91.140something.I have seen that you are currently working on this problem,so please correct mine.I have told you that I never posted a rude comment). P.S1:Your links to your pics or your articles,here on Halofanon, do not lead anywhere. P.S2:Could you please answer my on my fanon's talk page. P.S3:We have achieved to create over 5000 articles on Halo wikia!What about our next target will be the 7000 edits? Friendly, spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 12:49, 15 August 2008 (UTC) Realistically Fictional This is JWR of the IRC. Can I use you in a story revolving around a tournament between Halo Fanon/Halopedia users? However, there's a twist in this tournament... you must pick a fictional character whom also competes (examples include even the likes of things like Shrek, which has already been picked). Remember, this fictional character can't be fanfiction nor can it be your own. You can't use already picked characters, which you can find whom everyone has picked on the project page: User:Jolly W. Roberts/Realistically Fictional. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 05:41, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Dont I know You??? Hello,CT. Guess who? Please ignore the template loop Battle of Bastgone RP RE:Midsummer Night I think what your looking for is the Loki-class Stealth Frigate. :P:P:P Yo And what's goin on? -- Sgt. johnson 18:00, 13 December 2008 (UTC) PS: The RP won't start until after Vespera and The Grave's Legacy. ;) -- Sgt. johnson 18:08, 13 December 2008 (UTC) Richard Hammond Top Gear much CT? LOL Regards hahaha nice user page talk to you soon [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:36, 13 December 2008 (UTC) thanks for editing the faux pas Nice catch. :P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:37, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Error Dear CT, Thanks for your prompt response. I would be amenable to such a proposal; I think I'd be glad at the very least in the short-term to feature a small and self-contained cameo of one of your SOF characters in Vector; in the long-term I'd be highly interested in some sort of a collaborative venture that can be bringable to FOTM status or perhaps even something more in-depth. Keep in touch, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 02:50, 14 December 2008 (UTC) STO Yo, the STO doesn't have Companies. It has troops. ;) Air, Mobility, and two others that I don't remember the names to, it's based on the SAS. -- Sgt. johnson 02:52, 14 December 2008 (UTC) RE: I wouldn't have a problem with that at all Dear Tony, Sounds reasonable. You flatter me unnecessarily, but I would be glad to have the privilege to be able to work with you and hear your thoughts. Will you be on IRC or Skype sometime? Keep in touch [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:00, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Category:CommanderTony alright we can start to get started with some ideas Dear Tony, Been thinking recently about some ways we could collaborate; it would be very nice to have the chance to be able to at least work with you in a small capacity. At first I think we could start out fairly small and eventually progress to possibly co-writing an article with a potential to attain FOTM status in the future. Sorry I haven't been on Skype. I won't be on for awhile; finals and Harvard. I'm not even taking Christmas or New Year's off because of work so suffice to say I have very little time =P Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:47, 16 December 2008 (UTC) World War III and Human History articale Seeing that you're doing a novel/story with World War III as your setting, would you like to add in the Human History section? If you're interested, just add them in and expand the possible future of our generation. :) Oh, and please note that the article does not require Obama-assassination-story. I hate those typical Why-the-World-War-started introduction.. :P - KAC 19:20, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Characters of Faaail ;P alright brah! -- Sgt. johnson 21:05, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Comments Nice to see you liked my story. I just updated it again and it looks much neater now, all the images are to the left. About those images of yours that I used: well, uh, let's just say I'm not good with uploading pictures to my computer. Also, The Epic of Barbartus is a candidate for covenant character of the year! I hope it does well. What articles have you written? I would like to see some. ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 02:14, 19 December 2008 (UTC) New Article Hey, Meat and Taters here, I just finished Jaren Empetee. It's my second article and I think it's my best! Tell me what you think when you can. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 22:41, 19 December 2008 (UTC) RE: CJ Oh, yeah. I've been trying to learn the orginisation of the USMC, but my information is conflicting. How would I orginise his command? So, CJ would command a Marine Expeditionary Brigade? A Regiment would be better. How would I list the orginisation? Division, Brigade, Regiment, Battalion, etc? hi Tony; would you have a moment some time to talk? Dear Tony, Sorry haven't kept in touch with you for awhile; Harvard is exhaustive and I'm really burnt now. Anyways, I might have an interest meddling in some military affairs, and your consult would be welcomed, seeing your expertise in such things. Please get back to me @ my talk page if you're interested. Thanks, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 06:24, 21 December 2008 (UTC) BR55 I think it has more canon information on it than the one on Halopedia XD -- Sgt. johnson 17:23, 21 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Military Advisor Dear Tony, Thanks for your prompt reply. This one is extremely straightforward and might not be a name; just brainstorming for a name for a UNSC SOF division and one of its subordinate formations. Sorry to have to trouble you with this haha. I'm trying to see how things pan out in Vector and might be interested in co-writing an article as the start to a new series of co-written articles between us. Preferably two or three names would be nice (I have a few uses for said organizations) "Military Advisor to Halo Fanon", while true, it's not flying =P "Military Advisor to Vector" or "Military Advisor to Relentless" might work haha [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 18:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :One or more of each please; I have both in mind. ;-) Thanks so much. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 04:00, 22 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Dear Tony, Hey, thanks for your time. I appreciate it. Do you have any more ideas that do not have their etymology from modern-day units? Happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 05:09, 22 December 2008 (UTC) That Old, Familiar Feeling Christmas Story Hey, Meat and Taters here. I finished my Christmas story: Tidar 'Berthamee and Deedop. Tell me what you think on it's talk page. '''MERRY CHRISTMAS!' ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|'' & Taters...]] 20:27, 25 December 2008 (UTC) RE: FA over at Halopedia I have no opinion on said nomination. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:05, 28 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, whats up. :) It's definately a solid article, but soon with the advent of Halo: ODST I imagine much of the content will be changed. But good work on it. I will think it through. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:40, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Halo: Dawn at Gethsemane'' — Collaboration? Dear AJ, I would be greatly interested in collaborating with you in pertinence to Halo: Dawn at Gethsemane due to its highly technical military nature. I would be glad to have a chance to work with you in a full literary and creative capacity side-by-side and to get your advice in military matters (as you know, I'm pretty clueless in that regard). I would be amenable to listing you as a co-author of the literary work if you'd like. Hope to hear from you soon. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 07:40, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RE:Gethsemane Dear Tony, Glad to hear. :) Very pleased to finally be able to work with you. Well, at the very least, we could have some organizational stuff to clear up; can you come up with a name for a Marine long-range recon patrol unit? I was thinking "#th Reconnaissance Battalion, # Company" (e.g. 1st Recon Bn, "A" Company); does that fit? Thanks, and happy holidays, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 08:34, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey what's up; I didn't know you'd made DASR, so I created a UNSC Marine Reconnaissance page; could we assimilate both of our groups? Perhaps we could make "DASR" the nickname or the formal name of UNCSMARCON? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:03, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::Sounds fine. :) However, I feel compelled to say that the story is intended to center around NAVSPECWAR and the Rangers — most of the Recon Marines die (thus envoking the mission); the story focuses much less on the glory of combat but I had hoped to cast why war is terrible, and how it should be resorted to only in the most dire of circumstances. Keep in touch? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 21:52, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Katrina Woodbury Dear Tony, Thanks for elucidating Katrina's rate. One quick question though; I thought all U.S. Navy SEALs held rate of Special Warfare Operator (SWO) - can personnel hold two rates? I'm reading that Master at Arms is most a ceremonial position of custom and office - was that your intention? Does Master at Arms designate more or less a senior enlisted serviceperson? Sorry for my ignorant questions. =P [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) :Hey, sorry for bothering you with so many questions. So all SEALs are both SWO and MA? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:33, 29 December 2008 (UTC) quick question; can you pick a very few number of Marine Recon operators that make it through? btw can stubblefield get wounded? [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 23:25, 29 December 2008 (UTC) Hey Tony, Where do you get these 400x600px png files of these ranks? They're good pics that I'd like to use for admin-related templates. :) [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:00, 31 December 2008 (UTC) That's totally awesome. :) You're a rock star. [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 20:11, 31 December 2008 (UTC) You know, it might be easier for you if you place your sig in a template. It would be far quicker and less work than copying the whole thing...-- I don't see it as unneeded space, but if that is what you like be my guest. I was just trying to help.-- Admiral Nick Keyes * First of all, I don't know everything about the Military, Navy, Marines, etc. Second of all, his father DIED BEFORE Nick got to Admiral. and I fixed his birth date, it's now 2504.LordDeathRay 20:39, 3 January 2009 (UTC) * Is it good now?LordDeathRay 20:49, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *I gave him the rank Commodore. Can we agree on that at least?LordDeathRay 21:02, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *What do you mean?LordDeathRay 21:05, 3 January 2009 (UTC) * You just don't get it. This is Fanon not Canon.LordDeathRay 21:13, 3 January 2009 (UTC) * I don't get it. Just, tell me what I have to do to make my article better.LordDeathRay 21:22, 3 January 2009 (UTC) * FANON, THIS IS FANON.LordDeathRay 21:24, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Is it okay now?LordDeathRay 22:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Where does it mention him ai High Charity?LordDeathRay 14:07, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Fanon is not Fan Fiction. Fanon is Fan Cannon. Fan Fiction is almost always articles/stories with a canon character as the main character. Fanon is user created articles/stories that follow the users own story lines. If you want Fan Fiction go to Fanfiction.net. This is Fanon.-- Article What do you think of this CT Vora Zhar 'Nunumee Ahem You just dig yourself in deeper every time you know. Do you think I lack power? Or perhaps you think that you actually HAVE power. Please unban me from Halopedia. Trust me, I've done nothing wrong. By banning me, you only fulfill personal vendettas. I too am Christian and I believe in doing what is right. Unban me so we can forget this ever happened. I'm ready to start over if you are. Thank You Look. I'm sorry for all this. Thanks, but nonetheless, you should have told me that you were offended. There are people out there that would just ignore your message, but I for one am a person that would have removed it. As for my background, I just hate Americans alright. I promise I won't rant on about your county as a nation, as some people there are quite intelligent, it's just that most of your country believe that they are run on a democracy. If you were, Al Gore would have been president from 2000-2004. It's also because patriotism in Germany led to World War II. I just don't like you and I never said anything on Halopedia about you except that I didn't want you on Zombiepedia. What I didn't say was that it was because I just personally didn't like you and that lap-dog of yours, Zeno, was talking to me about he didn't like you either. It was all off the record. I do believe in peace, and I hope that this can be put behind us, but I'm sorry again. I have problems dealing with my anger, and this is it. Editing to move towards a goal. I just wanted to push us along the way to the "Definitive source of Halo information". I guess it was just that I didn't believe you truly believed in that, you know, after deleting my "Ways to Kill Regret" page, and how you said it wasn't needed, I just thought that instead of having in-depth information, you were ready to stop me and settle with a few brief strategies. This is just my way of coping with the problem. Thank you. I'm sorry. And I hope you can forgive me for my behavior in blind rage. -DinoBenn *You have earned the DinoBenn Smiley Medal! :) Thanks again. Hey 7hanks You're right it's a good place to be, 7hanks again, you deserve this. World War Three Announcement My WW3 story will be kicking off soon. You said I could use you as one of the characters earlier, so would you please go to the WW3 page and give your character a name, rank and faction please? Note the following about ranks: *The GLA, Golden Dragon, and Ten Rings do not use true ranks *The UN, Jungle Spirits, China, Russians and LACA use the same ranks as current US ranks. (if the Chinese and/or Russians use different ranks, please inform me of this) *The Nazis use the same ranks as they did in WW2 (somebody please inform me of these, as I've little to no knowledge of them exactly) *New Islamic Empire ranks will be made shortly. --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 17:32, 21 January 2009 (UTC) Article Response I would like for you to know that I removed your crew template from my article, UNSC Thunderstruck. I apologize for any inconveniences and hope that there are no future problems. Regards, Oh, I see. I'll still makes some minor changes so it doesn't look exactly like yours. I would hate to be viewed as a plagiarist. Thanks for letting me know.